Miel amarga
by Charly Land
Summary: Porque ese era el sabor del amor que sentía por él. Dulce como pan de azúcar en la boca y vil hiel como ajenjo en el vientre. [Riren inverso] [#EsDeFanfics #DesafíoReggaetonero #DesafíoDe24Horas] [A AngelGefallen]


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Notas|** Este Fic pertenece al Sexto Desafío Relámpago de **#EsDeFanfics #DesafíoReggaetonero #DesafíoDe24Horas**

&palabras: **600**

* * *

—A AngelGefallen—

* * *

 **Miel amarga**

 **.**

* * *

Había sido algo fortuito. «Un golpe de suerte» Podía llamarle. Fuese como fuese ahora podía tener al menos aquello. Eso y el recuerdo de la tibia piel morena contra la suya, la sensación de su acompasada respiración acariciándole la oreja, sus delgados brazos alrededor de la espalda y su perfume a canela y miel impregnándose en cada poro de su cuerpo. Así como ahora estaba inundando su cama.

Su cama olía a él.

Una pequeña sonrisita nació en sus labios mientras pegaba más la nariz a aquella prenda y rememoraba aquella noche. La más gloriosa noche de su vida.

La brisa fresca permitió que un débil y pálido rayo de sol se colase entre las cortinas de la ventana de su habitación y que impactara en su rostro, indicándole que un nuevo día había llegado y tenía que separarse de su pequeño tesoro durante unas tediosas horas. Liberando un suspiro de desánimo y resignación, se salió de la cama, abandonando así su pequeño pedacito de Edén. Pero es que no quedaba de otra, había que cumplir con las obligaciones diarias.

Tan solo un rato después, frente al espejo mientras se acomodaba el corbatín, observa por el rabillo del ojo a la hora pulcra y tendida cama en la que reposa doblada delicadamente su conquista.

El bonito sweater en tonalidad azul rey que su precioso chico de ojos bosque hubo de prestarle después de llevarle a su casa para que se secase y esperase a que el tiempo mejorara y así él pudiese regresar a su hogar. Pero para su dicha, la lluviosa tarde que los había acorralado bajo un pórtico coronado en enredaderas florecientes, se convirtió en una noche tormentosa que no paró hasta el amanecer, y él tuvo que obligatoriamente —maravillosamente— quedarse allí, en el lugar —compartiendo la misma cama— de quien tenía cautivo su corazón.

Su hermoso y perfecto pero inalcanzable y secreto amor.

Porque para Levi Ackerman, un niño de apenas diez años, su maestro era eso. Su precioso maestro Eren Jeager, de quien se había enamorado a primera vista y con él que soñaba algún día compartir su vida.

«Pero es tan solo un sueño que nunca dejará de serlo, porque un niño y un adulto no pueden estar juntos» Su mente le recuerda su cruda realidad.

La diminuta sonrisa de dicha que había estado allí durante todo ese tiempo, cae. Se rompe. Sus manos se aprietan en puños hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos y diminutas lágrimas bajan por sus pálidas mejillas.

«No» Grita su corazón. «Siempre hay una oportunidad. El tiempo nos ayudará» Insiste aquel caprichoso e incauto órgano tembloroso que martilla en su pecho regalándole la vida y el ahogo de los sentimientos que puyan y fluyen en su sistema.

Menea frenéticamente la cabeza para apaciguar la lucha que se libra en su interior. Respira profundamente dos, tres y cuatro veces.

«La esperanza es lo último que se pierde» se dice y vuelve a sonreír.

Una vez listo, sale de casa. Con el bolso escolar colgado al hombro y a paso lento se dirige a encontrarse con su amado en el colegio como cada día. Y mientras se pierde calles abajo, eleva los ojos y ve como en el cielo se arremolinan nubes negras presagiando una estridente lluvia. Una nueva tarde lluviosa.

Es un buen día, piensa.

—Sí, un buen día—repite quedito—. Una oportunidad más para entrar en su corazón. Tan solo espere por mí, mi lindo Eren. Algún día, algún día será mi esposa y estará a mi lado por siempre, como lo está ahora su aroma en mi cama y en mis pensamientos.

La sonrisa en sus labios se ensancha y se mezcla con el vestigio de sus anteriores lágrimas derramadas, recordándole el sabor de su amor.

Un amor de miel amarga.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Esta cosita es solo un retablo escrito de lo que a muchos niños les ocurre cuando sus maestros son la onda. Se enamoran. Un bonito amor infantil que en su mayoría ustedes saben cómo acaban. Olvido o buenos recuerdos. Tal vez nuestro Levi tenga suerte. Quizás.

Espero os haya gustado, en especial a mi angelito rompe pechugas. ( **Q** w **Q** ). Si les ha gustado porfa me lo pueden decir en review. Agradezco su atención y sus minutos invertidos en leer esto.

Besos acaramelados.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
